Wizgle Love
by balletvaki
Summary: A twist in the Harry Potter pairing. Harry falls in love with his new muggle neighbor. But...oh-uh! Ginny finds out! She does something really drastic...changes bodies with her. Will she succeed? Will Harry notice? Is Angela right for Harry?
1. New Neighbor

Hii

**Hii!! Well this is my first fan fiction ever. Hope you like it or at least enjoy it. **

**lol P please review!! If I get at least 3 reviews I'll make another chapter. Come on! It's not much to ask. D**

I also just want to say that I totally agree on the Harry/Ginny couple, but still, this will be a twist.

"Hey there Harry! How's it going?" Ron said, entering Harry's room.

Harry was still living with the Dursleys even though he was of age now. He was just staying there till he found another place to stay. He had already planned to move to Grimmauld place but was still looking for another alternative.

"Just fine I guess. Living with the Dursleys _has _gotten better ever since I told them that I can use magic whenever I want, but still, it's not the best place to be you know." Harry said greeting his friends.

"I told you Harry you can stay at my house if you want. It's no problem." Hermione offered. "Or at mine." Ron offered too.

"No, it's ok. If I don't find another house or apartment in the next few days I'll stay in Grimmauld place."

"Well, you know you're always wel..." Hermione was interrupted by a loud truck horn. "What is that?"

"Oh, well someone is moving to Mrs. Figg's house." Harry said, moving to the window.

"She moved?" Ron asked.

"You don't expect her to stay here do you? Who wants to live in Privet Drive?" Harry asked with sarcasm.

They stayed looking out the window to Harry's new neighbors. The family was made of both parents and 1 boy. Harry recognized immediately who that was.

"Hey! Isn't that the boy in 5th grade at Hogwarts that used to hate me and love Cedric? Even though he was a Gryffindor." Harry said pointing at the boy.

"Well, technically he's in 6th grade now." Hermione corrected.

"Man, I hated that kid." Ron said.

"Don't forget you hated me too that yea..." Harry stopped looking at the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. The family was made of 4 not 3 and Harry fell in love. "Wow! That girl is beautiful."

"Hey, What's wrong with you? You're dating my sister!" Ron said angry.

"About that, we kind of..." but Harry was silenced by a 'shut up' look of Hermione.

"YOU'RE _NOT_ GOING TO CHEAT ON MY SISTER!" Ron yelled angry at Harry.

"WE BROKE UP!" Harry yelled back.

"Why did you tell him?! Ginny didn't want Ron to know." Hermione said to Harry.

"A little late for that." Ron said sourly, folding his arms on his chest.

"Look, we just had a fight and we broke up. That's it. You and Hermione break up and make up more that any other couple I know." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I don't go hooking up with another girl when we just broke up." Ron said.

"We broke up about 2 weeks ago and it's not looking well. We don't even speak to each other anymore." Harry said sadly.

"What was the fight about anyway?" Ron asked.

"Nothing of _your_ business Ron!" Harry said and disaparated.

"Great, nice going Ron!" Hermione yelled at Ron with sarcasm.

"Look!" Ron said pointing at the new neighbor's house.

Harry had aparated behind a bush next to the neighbor's house, stalking the girl.

"_Wow! She's pretty to bad she's sister of that boy." _Harry thought, "_but, I've never seen her in Hogwarts and she looks my age. Is she a muggle? Or is she a squib? Man, she's hot!"_

Harry fixed his hair into a position that didn't show his scar and moved out of the bushes.

"Hi!" Harry said with a high-pinched voice.

"Mmm... hi. I guess you're my new neighbor? I'm Angela" she said.

"_What do I say, what do I say. Just say your name. Stupid!" _Harry thought desperately watching how Angela looked at him weird. _"Don't say your real name; she might know you and you don't want her to know you're Harry Potter!"_

"I'm Dudley Dursley and yeah, I'm your neighbor." Harry said with a normal voice now.

"Are those your friends?" Angela asked pointing at Harry's window.

"Umm..."

"_What do I say? What do I say? Man, Why is it so hard!"_ Harry thought.

"Yeah, they are, but don't worry about them." Harry said.

"_She's so pretty! Why can't I just get over it and act normally instead of like an idiot? Ok, what do I say now?" _

"You could say: want a tour of the neighborhood?" Angela said laughing.

"Oh! I said that out loud." Harry said embarrassed.

"Yeah, but thanks for the compliment." Angela said. "Hey mom! Don't let Tyler get his you-know-what!"

"What thing?" her mom yelled from inside the house.

"You know! The W- thing!" Angela yelled back.

"Right!" her mom yelled.

"_She thinks I don't know about wands. Well that's good! Just hope that kid doesn't recognize me." _Harry thought.

"Want to go to the park?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, Dudley." Angela said.

"_Ugh! I couldn't think of a better name!"_ Harry thought.

Harry and Angela where walking around the park and talking about each other.

"Look! That's a strange plant." Angela said pointing at a, as she had said, strange plant.

"It looks like a Mandr..." Harry stopped. "Nothing forget about it, don't pull it out though."

"_It's a Mandrake. It's probably the only plant i remember from Herbology class, but what's a Mandrake doing planted in a park. Well, it's probably another plant." _Harry thought hopeful.

Angela reached to the plant and pulled it out...

Ear-splitting screams filled the park. Harry didn't think it twice he reached for his wand.

"SILECIO!" Harry yelled the spell and everything went silent. Harry turned around slowly and saw Angela's horror-struck expression. She was looking at the wand and at the plant, crying but no sound came from its mouth.

"YOU'RE A WIZARD!" Angela yelled.

Hope you liked it! Please review! P.S.: wizgle means... wiz for wizard and gle for muggle.


	2. Secrets Shown

**Hey!! I'm kind of sad. I just got 1 review!! And that was a friend's review, 3 wasn't much to ask, but, I couldn't stop with the story there so, here is the second chapter hope this time I get at least 3.**

"YOU'RE A WIZARD!! HOW COULD YOU BE A WIZARD?!" Angela asked sitting in the ground and asking herself questions while Harry was waiting for her to calm down.

"I want some answers!" Angela demanded to Harry. "Come on spit it out!"

"Well… you probably already know that…" Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"Hey! Your uncles are looking for you. Your better come _right_ _now_." Hermione said emphasizing every word through grinned teeth and with meaningful looks.

"No! He's going to explain some things right now, so just go!" Angela snapped at Hermione.

"I think I'm going to tell her Hermione. She already knows everything anyway." Harry said calmly to Hermione.

"You're going to what?" Hermione said looking at him with disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"Could you excuse us for a minute?" Harry said pulling Hermione.

"You're not actually considering telling her you're Harry Potter, do you? What about Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Look I really like her and I think being honest is the best thing to do. I am not going to tell her I'm Harry Potter though, but I _am_ going to tell her I'm a wizard. She already knows everything about the wizard world anyway." Harry said walking away. "Oh, and about Ginny just forget about her. We're done."

"I can't believe you! She loves you!" Hermione yelled at Harry tearfully. She turned around and started walking. "You know what? Why do I bother walking, you're going to tell her everything anyway. Why waste energy!" Hermione snapped and disaparated leaving Harry and Angela alone in the park again.

Harry sighed and Angela crossed her arms.

"Ready to talk?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you want to know?" Harry said.

"Well, first of all. _Are_ you a wizard?" Angela asked.

"Obviously, how else would you explain it?" Harry answered.

"I guess you're right. Well, look I _do_ practically know everything about the wizard world as you said, but I just want to know a few things. How did you know that I knew? Is Dudley your real name? And how can you use magic and my brother can't?" Angela asked looking down and pulling out grass.

"Well, to the first, I knew because I recognized your brother from Hogwarts, but I didn't know_ you_, still I figured that if you're brother was a wizard then you must know." Harry answered. "I can do magic because I'm of age, you're brother isn't"

"Yeah, I'm thankful for _that_." Angela said smiling.

"_She hasn't realized that I've avoided the 2 question, yeah!"_ Harry thought.

"You know, you really need to control what you think and what you don't." Angela said.

"Uhh…Right." Harry said feeling stupid.

"So, the second question?" Angela said. "And don't say it_ is_, because after your 'thought'" Angela said, making quotes with her fingers. "I won't believe it.

"Well, no it's not… it's Henry" Harry said thinking of a name close to his.

"I'll believe you… for now." Angela said.

Harry smiled and so did Angela. Harry summoned his broom with the 'accio' spell and took Angela on a romantic movie-like ride.

"Wow! This is amazing. My brother won't give me rides on _his_ broom." Angela said fascinated.

"Glad you liked it." Harry said descending at top speed.

"Slow down! We're going to crash." Angela yelled worried.

Harry just smiled knowing that wouldn't happen to him, being a Quidditch player and doing this every time to catch a snitch.

"AAAH!" Angela screamed.

Harry came into a complete gentle stop. Angela got down rapidly. Harry smiled.

"Don't ever do that again!" Angela said punching him in the arm.

"I landed perfectly." Harry said grinning.

"Don't care! It was probably just luck." Angela said.

"I was the seeker for my Quidditch team, it was _not_ luck." Harry said smug.

"Sorry Mr. Perfect Flyer." Angela said sarcastic. Harry just laughed. "So, there's something I've been dying to know ever since we moved here." Angela said going to the swings; Harry followed.

"You mean today?" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, well with you everything passes slowly. I want to know were Harry Potter lives. My brother told me that he lived in Privet Drive with his uncles. He is like a hero. He killed you-know-who." Angela said.

"_You_ know about Voldemort?" Harry said raising his eyebrows.

"Well, why wouldn't I. I mean, we had to move to Mexico last year for him." Angela pointed out. "What did you do last year about it?"

"Umm… nothing I … stayed here. I was quite glad that Harry Potter killed him. He he he" Harry said awkwardly.

"I don't even know you well and I like you more than anyone I know." Angela said.

"I feel the same way." Harry said leaning to her on the swing.

The moment was like in the movies. They leaned in slowly not quite certain that that was what the other wanted. They closed their eyes and their lips met. The kiss was not long but to them, it took a lifetime. Harry's head filled with sparks. They looked at each other; Harry was smiling and looking at her. She was shy and was looking to the grass smiling but biting her lip. Harry forgot all about who he was pretending to be for that moment, he just wanted to tell her that he was _really _Harry, but the wind got to him first. It pushed back his hair showing his scar at the same time Angela looked up.

"Great, a secret to ruin the moment." Angela said looking sad rather than angry. "Why can't you just tell me everything? Do you think being Harry Potter is bad or something? I just told you I thought you were a hero. When you're ready to tell me the _whole_ truth, I'll be at my house _Harry_." She got up from the swing and walked away.

**Please review for like the 4****th**** time!! If you have ideas for future chapters let me know it would be great to have help, to make it a little more exciting.**


	3. True Love

Hey guys i didn't get any more reviews

**Hey guys I didn't get any more reviews. ******** well just write when you want but it would be cool if you reviewed. Please! **

Harry knew that even if he went after her she wouldn't accept him that easily, but still he tried.

"Look, let me explain." Harry said.

"There's nothing to explain! I just want an apology." Angela said.

"Well then, I'm sorry." Harry said with clear sincerity.

"You think I'm going to give in that easily?" Angela said looking at him as if he was crazy. "I want something better. So just go."

"I'm not leaving! And first of all, I don't think I should apologize." Harry said taking her hands.

"Oh, you don't! Then should _I _be the one to apologize?" Angela asked shaking her hands off.

"No, not you either." Harry said. "I should apologize for not telling you who I am, right?

"Yeah!" Angela said.

"But why would I tell you? You think I don't know how you would've reacted if I told you I was Harry Potter? How would I know that you liked for who I am and not because I'm... a '_HERO'_!" Harry asked making quotations with his fingers.

"You _are_ a hero. It's your problem you don't believe it. You should've told me because I'm not the kind of person that likes people for their money or their fame!" Angela yelled at him and ran away.

"ANGELA, WAIT!" Harry yelled at her, but she was long gone; she was fast.

Harry sighed and walked back to the swings. He didn't realize it was late. He didn't even know how much time he had been there. His mind was like isolated, thinking hard, but not thinking in anything, just... distant.

"You should go home you know."

The voice made Harry's mind snap out of the isolation and realized the sun was starting to rise. He had been up all night. It was Hermione.

"What do you want, Hermione? I'm not in the mood for nagging." Harry said looking at the sunrise.

"I'm not here to nag you. So, did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"That depends. Did you tell Ron?" harry asked.

"Tell him what? How you were going to tell her everything or the fact that Ginny is _long gone_ according to you?" hermione asked sitting in the swing next to Harry's.

"Both I guess." Harry said still not looking at her.

"Well, no! Obviously, he'd kill you." Hermione said.

"How did you ditch him?" harry asked.

"I just disaparated. Look, just answer me." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I told her everything, and she found out who I was. She got angry. I guess I _should_ apologize. I've been thinking all this time," Harry said realizing what he had been thinking about all night. "that I _should_ have told her."

"Yeah, you should've." Hermione said. Harry looked at her for the first time.

"You were the one that told me not to!" harry said.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it. If you really like her then you should tell her. Relationships with secrets never work." Hermione said, smiling.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Well?" hermione asked.

"Well what?" harry asked.

"Go apologize!" hermione said.

"It's early." Harry said.

"You really think that she slept?" hermione asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" harry asked confused.

"You _really_ don't understand girls do you." Hermione said shaking her head. "did _you_ sleep?"

"Oh! You're right! I'll go." Harry said disaparating.

Hermione sighed. "Boys."

Harry aparated in the same bush as the last time, next to the new neighbors' house. He watched how Angela was there sitting in the front door steps just staring, as Harry had been in the swings.

"_What should I say?"_ Harry thought. "_Oh! I'm not good at this! Umm... maybe I should go and plan the apology. I'll have Hermione help. Yeah, that sound like a good idea."_

Harry spun around, still crouching, and moved. He wanted to walk to the corner of the street and go meet Hermione. Disaparating would make to much noise. Harry was just a footway, 2 maybe, when he stepped on a twig. It snapped and made a noise. Angela noticed, she got up and went to the bush.

"_Man! Great!"_ Harry thought angry. He got up and faced Angela. She just looked at him and folded her arms.

"I came to apologize, but I realized I didn't know what to say so I..."

"Don't apologize." Angela interrupted. _"I_ was wrong, I guess that after 17 years of people trying to be your friend because of your fame, fame that was given to you because you have a tragic life, because your parents died! and then being hated because they thought you were a liar, and being famous again, for _killing_ a man! Well, that last part is fine with me and I'm sure that with everyone else." Angela said smiling. "I wouldn't have wanted everyone to know who I was either." Harry was smiling too, she skipped the bush and hugged harry.

"I'm sorry." Angela said, still hugging him.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I really _should've_ told you." Harry said brushing her hair. "by the way, it's 18 years."

"You're 18?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, last week." Harry said taking her hand.

They went to the park again, it seemed to be their special place now. They were just talking, without secrets. Harry felt great while he was with Angela. What Ginny and he had was something special he had to admit, but Angela made him feel so normal and happy. He was himself without having to remember painful parts of his life or worrying that her brother might see them kissing. It wasn't the relationship he had with Ginny. Ginny's relationship was a more... best friends all their life then fell in love, kind of relationship. Angela's was a... love at first sight, true love, two halves, they seemed destined for each other. He couldn't help but feel that Angela's was stronger, even if he knew Ginny better and loved her personality, she just wasn't Angela.

"So Dudley _is_ really a name?" Angela said laughing.

"Yeah! I know it's a dorky one, but hey that's his name." Harry said, laughing too.

"Your uncles don't seem like nice people." Angela said.

"They're not." Harry said. "I... love you, and I know it, even if it's been 2 days since I've met you. It's nothing like I've ever felt."

"I feel the same way." Angela said, they kissed for the second time and Harry's head filled with sparks again.

It was strange to him how he had been so _sure_ that he loved Ginny and how she loved him back, yet they had never actually said to each other 'I love you' and how their kisses didn't feel as special as this ones, how his head never filled with sparks with Ginny. He had never really thought of that.

"Someone's coming." Angela said pointing to the bottom of the park. Indeed there was someone there, heading towards them.

She was only a few meters closer when Harry recognized the glowing red hair.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry said grabbing Angela by the arm and pulling her away.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Umm... that's Ginny. She's my... umm... ex." Harry said looking how Ginny started running at the site of them going away.

"What!?" Angela said stopping.

They looked down the bottom of the park and Ginny suddenly disaparated with a faint POP.

"Great! Hold my arm and tight." Harry commanded her getting ready to disaparate.

"Why? Where did she go?" Angela asked anxiously.

"Just do it!" Harry said desperate, he didn't want to face Ginny even if he knew that he was doing nothing wrong. They _had_ broken up.

To late. A POP came from the back of them, Harry had no time to disaparate with Angela before someone grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"_Hi, Harry_!" Ginny said through clenched teeth, folding her arms and looking at how Harry's hand was intertwined with Angela's.

**Well, hope you liked it. Give me your opinions and ideas. **


	4. Switched Bodies

**Hii!! Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter but I was trying to get better ideas to make it more interesting. My sister helped. lol**

"Umm… hi Ginny." Harry wanted it to be casual. He didn't want to look guilty or get into an argument. Ginny and Angela suddenly jumped back as if they had been shocked. Ginny had a shocked, confused expression and Angela had the strangest expression, she was grinning, a victorious and smug grin. Like Ginny grinned when she got what she wanted. As soon as she met his gaze she composed it and went blank. Harry felt weird seeing Ginny in front of him, yet Angela looked so Ginny-ish in that moment. He remembered how Ginny could compose her face perfectly in matter of a second. He pushed the thought aside, shaking his head.

_It's just her, being in front of me that Angela seemed like her, obviously._ Harry thought.

"What just happened? I'm not…." Ginny choked looking at herself. Harry was confused; the Ginny he knew would never just stop when she was angry. He was expecting shouting in seconds. "I'm not..." Ginny struggled with words it was like she was choking when she got to the part of saying who she was, it all didn't make sense at all. "I really want to say this, but I can't she, well, me put a…" she choked again. "Why can't I say it!"

"What's the matter Ginny?" Harry was truly confused and worried now. Ginny didn't make any sense. "Just spit it out."

"It must've been some kind of magic. She…" she kept choking whenever she got to that part or tried to talk about Angela.

Harry kept seeing how Angela's expression kept changing. When Ginny got to the part where she usually choked she got nervous and when Ginny _did_

choke she relaxed. He kept seeing her grin—the same ginny-ish grin—from time to time. It really got him worried. The more time passed the more Ginny seemed less like herself and the more Angela looked like Ginny.

_I'm just imagining things. _He kept telling himself. Harry saw Angela reach into her pocket, but didn't put attention to it.

"I can't explain I don't even understand it myself. It was like a shock and then I …" Ginny fainted. It was really fast it didn't even look like she had fainted. She hadn't shown any sign at all. Harry reached out toward her and he could've sworn he saw Angela grin again and take her hand out of her pocket.

"Just disaparate her back to her house or something. You love _me_ now, not _her_ right?" Angela said impatiently as if she had been waiting for this a long time ago.

"What does that have to do with this?" harry asked, taken aback by Angela's rudeness. She wasn't like this at all. It reminded him of Ginny again, how she had been since they had been boyfriend/girlfriend after Voldemort died. She had changed and that's why they broke up.

_What's wrong with her? _Harry's thought kept questioning him. _She's just a little shocked by Ginny._ A little voice said in harry's head. _Who wouldn't be chocked by an ex-girlfriend that suddenly just got psycho and choking?_ Harry decided to follow the little voice. After all, what else would make sense? Harry tried to wake up Ginny.

Angela sighed an impatient sigh and grabbed Harry's jacket, pulling him. Suddenly they were kissing, Angela's hands wrapped around harry's neck, while his hands went to her waist. Harry, even though confused, kissed back; he wouldn't waste an opportunity to kiss Angela, even though the situation was totally awkward. But, it wasn't the same, it wasn't the soft special kisses Angela gave, they weren't the spark-filling, head-spinning kisses. They were hard and didn't give harry a single spark. It was a meaningless kiss. Harry felt weird and pulled away. Angela looked at him doubtful, as if some experiment had failed.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked clearly disappointed, with her hands still wrapped around harry's neck, even though Harry had let go. He didn't want to tell her the truth, cause, well, how would it sound? _Your kiss felt like Ginny's._ No, he would _not _tell her that.

"Nothing, it's just… awkward. Ginny laying in the floor and all." _Which is kind of true too. Maybe that's the problem. _Harry thought hopeful. "I'll get Ron. Take care of Ginny will you?"

Angela looked away but said "fine" and sat besides Ginny, looking away, still, sad and angry.

**Angela**

Harry's ex girlfriend appeared out of nowhere and ran up the hill. She greeted harry angry, obviously, I know I would've been if I saw my ex-boyfriend with someone else. Harry walked in front of me in a protective form, unconsciously I think, _is she dangerous? _Suddenly I was afraid; she didn't look like she was up to anything bad. Sure, she looked angry, and sure, she was a wizard, but, it's not like she could do anything harry couldn't, could she?

"Umm… hi Ginny." Harry greeted in a casual tone. Then the weirdest sensation came. Like a shock, I couldn't feel my body, yet I could tell it was going to fall any second, but before that came. I felt 'my' body again. My whole sight changed. I felt shorter with heavy hair, but weirdest of all, harry was standing facing me not Ginny. Then I saw it, a girl who looked just like me, standing behind harry, looking at me with a victorious grin; it made me shudder. I looked at myself and realized I wasn't me anymore. I was _Ginny_.

I tried to explain myself to the boy I loved with all my heart, yet he looked at me with no love at all, it made me sad. I kept trying but I kept choking. I saw myself, obviously Ginny now, reach for her pocket. I tried to speak faster, then the same feeling came, yet, this time I didn't get the feeling back and my body _did_ fall. I was falling in total darkness, the only sense left was hearing. I heard in agony while Ginny was in my body kissing Harry, even though I couldn't see it, I could hear it and imaging it vividly. It stopped and harry was going for, I thought, Ginny's brother. She waited until harry had disappeared and turned to my, well, her apparently unconscious body. She obviously knew I could hear.

**Ginny**

I just hoped my plan wasn't obvious, but the more I thought of it, the more a genius I felt. The tricky part had been finding both spells I needed and practicing them. I couldn't practice them on my family so I could only try with muggles. The switching-bodies spell and the no-secrets-out spell. I just couldn't take seeing Harry with someone so… so… well ordinary, she's a muggle for crying out loud! I hadn't hated muggles until now. Harry deserved better and that was me. I walked up the hill, well, run was more like it. I yanked Harry's arm and greeted him angrily, well I tried to look angry, I hoped it work, truth was I was exited to get my boyfriend back. I acted quickly, said the non-verbal spell in my head with all my mental force and under my crossed arms pointed the wand at the girl that I hated the most, just before I lost control of my body I threw my wand at Angela's feet, knowing I would need it later and hoping harry didn't notice; he didn't notice much. I felt the same sensation as I had felt it every time I had used it in another muggle. I began to wonder. _Would it be the same in wizards?_ But I quickly put the thought aside: this was no time for that. I was standing behind harry looking at myself. I couldn't help grin, it had worked. I wanted to try and see if the other spell had worked, it had, and I enjoyed watching her choke, though I did get a little nervous every time she tried. I hoped – this plan was made of mostly hopes, but surprisingly everything happened the way I planned-- harry didn't notice my change in expressions, or my grins, they would give too much away.

I got tired and quickly reached into my pocket where the already retrieved wand was and shot at her another spell that would cut out all her senses – except hearing, but this was convenient—and it would appear as if she fainted. I grinned again, but was disappointed at Harry kneeling besides my body. He didn't care about me anymore, did he? Why wasn't he here, kissing his loved Angela? This was what I was waiting for. What was he doing there? I was expecting immediate relief at the sight of my collapsed body. I guess he still cared for me, even though he didn't love me; that didn't make me feel any better, I wanted love, nor care. I wanted a boyfriend not another brother; I had a lot of those. I grabbed his jacket, pulled him and kissed him with all my force, yet he pulled away anyway.

_What's wrong with him?_ I asked myself angrily. _Does he suspect something?_

He did care for me and immediately ask for me to watch for my body while he looked for Ron. I agreed since I would like to talk to Angela alone anyway. I pretended to be angry and looking away until he was out of sight then turned rather happy toward my body, in which Angela was trapped. I couldn't help grin again.

"I guess you already know what's going on. I love harry more that you'll ever love him, and I'm better for him." I said arrogantly, my body twitched. I guess she was really trying to talk. "Nothing you do will help and you're just going to watch as I take my boyfriend back. The only flaw I see is that I have to be in your body." I grinned again; I couldn't believe this was me speaking. I had never considered myself evil or bad in anyway, yet, I meant those words will all my heart and I wanted Harry more than ever. I knew what I did was wrong and felt bad immediately.

_It's necessary._ I kept saying myself. _Harry wouldn't want me to do this, he wouldn't love anyone who did it, it's wrong. But it's necessary, it's necessary, it's necessary! I know it is. _

"If Harry won't love me for who I am then I'll have to be someone else, literally." My body's eyes opened slightly then shut back down. Wow, she is really strong! I could see Harry coming from his uncles' house with Ron. I had to act and make Angela wake up again, so it looks like she really fainted, even though she had fainted a lot of time for a regular fainted person. I didn't care, they wouldn't notice, maybe Hermione would, but she's not here, nothing to worry about. I pointed my wand and thought the spell. My, well-- I would have to get accustomed to say it--, her eye lids popped open and she stared at me frightened.

**So, what do you think? please review! Come on, 168 visitors, 4 reviews? It would really make my day. Thanks to the ones that **_**have**_** reviewed. Hope to update next chapter soon. I think it was the more interesting chapter I've written, so hope you liked it. **


	5. New Plan

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I mean… **_**4 REVIEWS FOR 4 CHAPTERS!?**_** Come on guys! It's not like you gave me a lot of motive. Maybe it's because the first 3 chapters weren't very interesting. Thanks iceskaterluvr! It's Angela's POV.**

I looked at her, frightened, finally getting my senses back. How could harry have loved someone so evil? I got quickly to my feet and couldn't stop the hot tears that filled my eyes. What can I do? I'm no wizard, I'm just going to have to stand around and see her take my life away. I forgot who I was and ran at harry, hugging him. He put his arms around me slowly and awkwardly. It lasted not even a fraction of what I wanted it to last. I wanted to be in his arms for all eternity, but the hug was quickly over as his arms let go and I felt big hands grab my shoulders.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go home." It was Ginny's brother, Ron… I think.

"No! Harry, I love you." I said holding his shoulders, tears still spilling out of my eyes. He looked at me confused. What could I say? Every time I tried to tell him what had happened – which I was pretty sure of by now – I choked, what was the point? I kissed him and to my surprise he didn't pull away, he _actually _kissed me back. I didn't know what to do. He _was_ kissing Ginny after all, not me. Should I be angry about that? Or did he realize it was me? I didn't care; I kept the kiss going, as he did too. A new plan came to my head; if I was stuck in this body, then, I'll make him fall in love with me, that is Ginny. It shouldn't be hard; it was obvious, after this kiss, that he still had feelings for his ex. That didn't bother me, maybe it should, but after all, that was what became my window of opportunity. Someone interrupted us after what felt like barely seconds – though I was sure it had been longer – and pushed me away. It was Ginny – well, me – Ron's face was with wide eyes and jaw hanging open. Harry's face changed with time, first was a dazzled look, then a grin, then anger at Ginny, then it became questioning at me. Yes! He had surely felt something different, something like me.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said fiercely. I couldn't help smile. She thought harry wouldn't notice something different? Dead wrong she was.

"Nothing, sorry." Harry said confused. Ginny grabbed harry's arm and put it around her waist, smiling at me. Pure hatred coursed through my entire body.

"Bye Harry." Ron said, pulling me anxiously. Like in movies, I stretched my hand toward him, not wanting to pull away from him. He looked like he wanted to too, but Ginny grabbed both his hands and began swinging them around, like a happy little couple, ugh! When is she going to get it? They're not a couple any more! Or maybe my mind had just been playing tricks on me, maybe he didn't want me at all and I just saw what I wanted to see. Hope not.

"Why did you do that? Even though I totally like him with you instead of her. You broke up, Ginny." Ron said, sadly, finally letting go. I didn't know where we were going, I just followed. I liked him,_ he_ got that Ginny and harry weren't a couple anymore.

"I'll make him fall in love with me again." I said between sobs. I decided to tell him the truth, or at least, what I _could_ tell him.

"Fine with me, just don't do anything drastic."

"It's nothing compared to want your real sister did." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" he had heard.

"Nothing."

"Just grab my arm; after all, you aren't of age."

_Few! _I grabbed his arm and it felt like I was being squashed into a very small tube. Why would anyone want to travel like that? Magic isn't as cool as I'd thought. No time to think about that really, I had to find a way to get to privet drive by myself. I had never considered in my life to actually fight for a guy – honestly, I thought girls that did that were stupid – but, now I get it. Being away from harry caused me a big pain, I knew _our_ love was true.

**Harry's POV**

"No! Harry, I love you." Ginny said, it caught me off guard. She should be angry not pleading. Suddenly, she kissed me. I was about to pull myself away – Angela was here – when sparks filled my head. The sweetest kiss ever, from Angela or from her. My head had more sparks than ever, and, before I had even reacted to what I was doing, I was kissing her back eagerly. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so, so…Angela! It felt like a kiss of true love. What if that's why Angela's last kiss hadn't filled me with sparks? Because my true love was Ginny. Still, Angela's kisses used to give me sparks and Ginny's didn't. What was going on? Ugh, I'm so confused. I thought I loved Ginny more than anything, but she changed. Then, I thought I loved Angela more than anything. And now… I love them both? What was I going to do? I had to admit that I didn't quite love Angela so much since Ginny had arrived; she had changed in that little time. Maybe I just thought I loved Angela because I was on serious rebound effects – even though I had never thought I was. Still, she is the nicest most down to earth girl I've ever met; more than Ginny. Why wouldn't I really love her? I felt dazed in amazement from the kiss. My mind was definitely in another place. Out of my body, which couldn't resist such strong emotions. My mind came abruptly to earth as the wonderful emotions and sparks came to an end.

_WHO HAD DONE THAT!?_

"What are you doing?" Angela said angrily. Couldn't blame her, Ginny and I had broken up and I was with her now. Watching me kiss another girl surely didn't make her feel any better, especially not Ginny.

"Nothing, sorry." I said confused. Something in my brain made me think something was wrong, not just that I was confused with who I loved, but _wrong_. A possibility came into my head; what if they switched bodies? I mean if I look at the facts: Ginny's kiss felt like Angela's, Angela's kiss felt like Ginny's, Ginny seems Angela, Angela seems Ginny, not to mention that Ginny had tried to explain something very hard. What if that was it? _That's dumb! Angela isn't a witch and Ginny wouldn't do that, would she? _I thought, desperate that that wasn't really what was going on. _Confused, that's all! _

Angela reached for my arm and wrapped it around her waist. I grabbed her tightly; I just couldn't forget that I still loved her more than anything – even with my confused mind – so kept my arm there.

I was so absorbed by my feelings for Ginny right now anyway, that when she reached out toward me, I wanted to too. I didn't care that Angela and Ron were here. What was important right now was my love for Ginny. Clearly something was wrong with me. Angela grabbed my hand as soon as she saw what I was going to do and began to swing them. I looked at her expressionless – or, I tired. I smiled at her, remembering the love I felt for her, I had to admit, it was still bigger than the one I felt for Ginny. Ginny's kiss was a different because she _did_ put feeling to it, -- I guessed -- but it didn't mean that it would be like that forever, she would be back to her pushy self after a while. I finally decided, as I looked into those beautiful golden eyes that, Angela was someone I _did_ want to spend my life with – I loved her more than anything – and Ginny was just a friend – a good friend, but nothing more. I wasn't mad at Ginny; I still wanted to be her friend, just not her boyfriend. Angela kissed me and no sparks filled my head, like last time. This felt strange.

_She's just nervous because Ginny was here I'm sure. She can't really put feeling to it at this moment._

"I know she's your ex, but I mean, you have to forget about her, and Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's too. They're all old news. We'll start a new life." She said, with the kind of tone Ginny used to convince me.

"We're barely 18… wait, how did you know about Hermione? I didn't tell you her name, or Ron's or his family." I said confused, really, how did she know that? Had I really told her? I don't think so; we hadn't talked a lot about our friends.

"Uhh… I-I overheard you…yeah…" she stuttered awkwardly. Hmm… how strange.

"Who did you overhear?" I said confused. I was pretty sure I hadn't told her and who could she overhear of around here? No one.

"I just did okay?" she said, that didn't make any sense.

"Can't you just tell me? I just want to know how you knew." I said annoyed, first she wants me to tell her all my secrets and she can't tell me a simple question straight. I knew it was kind of stupid, I mean, I'm not mad that she overheard, or doubting her, I just want to know how. Stupid thing to get annoyed at, but I felt like this was Ginny all over the place and that irritated me – maybe my decision may not include either. Ugh! Guess all women are the same. Well, at least the only 2 girls I've been with. Why did Ginny have to ruin every thing? I know it's kind of superstitious, but maybe their bodies _did _get changed, like I had thought before. It's like they changed each others personality. Of all the things I could think of, I come with this? Idiot, maybe nothing has changed. I probably just want something to happen because I wanted someone to love, and it wouldn't be aunt petunia.

"It doesn't matter."

I sighed irritated. Maybe I should end it now, I don't want another Ginny – I was sick of that. I'll find someone else. Our hands were still together; I looked at them and saw behind them something else, in Angela's pocket. A stick, I looked carefully. My eyes widen. I could recognize that anywhere, even if I only saw one part of it, it was Ginny's wand.

"What are you doing with Ginny's wand?" maybe that was the cause. Maybe she grabbed it and some of her personality _did_ get transferred. Stupid, but I'm going for it, happily, I want it to be true.

_Please be that please be that! I want my Angela back. My true love. _

**Ok, now, don't disappoint me guys, I know you can type. 'go submit reviews', because as much as I love seeing I've got alerts, I'd rather read what you actually think. And some ideas would be nice too. I have no idea what to do next; I'm just making it up as I go along. I've got a general idea of how to end it, but no idea of how to get there. So I kind of need help. Please. review! Please, it would really make my day. Oh, and for all you twilight lovers, I've got a fanfic called blinding sunshine and some funny chatrooms, twilight chatrooms. Lol, read them if you like! I know… longest A/N ever.**


	6. Sleepless

**Hey guys! Thanks to the ones that said yes to this story. Hope my writer's block goes away and hope you like this chapter which took kind of a long time. I continued this specially for a very persistent reader. You know who you are right? =D**

**Dedicated: iceskaterluvr (AKA persistent reader)**

_**Previously: **__**I could recognize that anywhere, even if I only saw one part of it, it was Ginny's wand.**_

"_**What are you doing with Ginny's wand?"**_

**HPOV**

"w-what?" she stuttered nervously.

"Right there." I told her, reaching out towards her pocket. She grabbed my hand and pulled it back fiercely. I looked at her annoyed.

"It's just a-a…stick I found." She said looking at our hands.

"No it's not; you well know that's a wand and its Ginny's." I yanked my hand away and took the wand. It _was _Ginny's wand. She held my hand again, but made no attempt to grab the wand.

"No I didn't but, you can give it back to her." she said smoothly. Maybe she hadn't really known it was a wand, but…

"If you didn't know it was a wand, why would you just grab a stick from the ground?"

"Look, Harry! Why are you asking me so many questions?! Don't you trust, believe _and _love me? Why would you doubt me?" she said with sparkling eyes, like she was about to cry.

"I don't know." I really _didn't _know. Why did I doubt her so much? Everything had been wonderful, why did it have to suddenly change? Words came out of my mouth without me even thinking it. "I just… need some time to think." I realized that my words were true. I _did _need to think. She sighed and looked away. She looked so beautiful – the sun was lighting her in the most perfect way -- like the first time I saw her, with her beautiful long, dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. Her rosy cheeks were of the most beautiful color and her lips were light red. I was so mesmerized with how she looked that it took me some time to get my ears back to working after I realized her lips were moving.

"…I just don't know what it is. I guess some time to think would be good. I love you Harry, more than anything, and I would go even to extremes for our love to continue."

"Me too." She flinched slightly and then looked at me doubtful. She composed herself and touched her face.She looked at Ginny's wand again, which was between my hand and hers.

"Mind if _I _keep it?" she asked in merely more than a whisper.

"No, of course not." I said handing it to her. What could she do with it?

"Thanks. I love you." And I just couldn't find my voice to say the same 3 simple words. Clearly needed to think. She didn't say anything in response to that, but her face was enough – full of pain and sadness.

We both leaned closer slowly and our lips met. They moved together perfectly. Still… no sparks, merely a twinkle. I was sure that kiss would have given me sparks. Our lips parted and we looked at each others eyes. She kissed me on the cheek and walked away. She wiped her face and was out of my sight.

I sat on the grass and wrapped my arms around my knees, looking at the sunset – realizing I wasn't tired at all though I hadn't slept last night -- and I began thinking. Another sleepless night.

**GPOV**

Damn it! I didn't hide the wand correctly, but, what had I expected to hide a 10 inches wand in a little jean pocket?!

"w-what?" crap! What was I going to say?

"Right there." He said and reached for it. As a reflex, I grabbed his and pulled it away, instantly regretting it. That would be a weird thing to do and he had noticed. I babbled the first thing that came into my mind.

"It's just a-a… stick I found." Why couldn't I control my voice? It just makes it less credible. No way he would buy that.

"No it's not; you well know that's a wand and its Ginny's" he said and grabbed my wand, no reflex came this time though I did hold his hand again – I wanted to have our hands together – without grabbing the wand. Of course he knew I would know it was a wand. Angela had a wizard brother; she knows what wands look like.

"No I didn't but, you can give it back to her." I lied smoothly, surprised at how sincere my voice sounded, maybe he would believe me.

"If you didn't know it was a wand, why would you just grab a stick from the ground?" shoot! That was logic.

"Look, Harry! Why are you asking me so many questions?! Don't you trust, believe _and _love me? Why would you doubt me?" I tried to sound angry but, I couldn't ignore my true feelings. Didn't he love his precious Angela so much? Tears were threatening to come out. I couldn't fool myself, I knew why. It was because I knew I wasn't speaking about Angela right now. I was talking about _me_. How Harry probably stopped trusting and believing in me. More importantly, he didn't love me any more, especially not after this. Maybe I should stop right now and tell him, it's not like it's doing any good. He doesn't love _this _body anymore; maybe it _is_ me he can't love. I held back my tears and took a deep breath. He didn't love me, it didn't matter the body.

"I don't know." He said with sad eyes, I knew he was confused. "I just… need some time to think." My thoughts confirmed. I sighed and looked away from him, more tears were being held back. I couldn't look at his face right now; I had to control myself. I had always been so strong, why was I so weak now? Maybe, I could only be strong when it came to him leaving me for my own protection, like the last time, – I had always know he would do that, always expected it – leaving me for another girl just made me feel sad and horrible. But, he didn't leave me for a girl. We had left each other before he knew Angela – it wasn't her fault, I had to admit; it was mine. Still, I couldn't bring myself to stop. I couldn't confess to Harry right now and I couldn't make Angela do it. _I just couldn't._

I started babbling without realizing what I was saying. I just wanted to know why our love for each other – at least _his _love – had ended. It had always seemed so certain.

"Something's wrong." _With me I'm sure. _I thought. "and I just don't know what it is. I guess some time to think would be good. I love you Harry, more than anything, and I would go even to extremes for our love to continue." _That_ was true; I had already gone to extremes, but, I didn't care, I'll try hard to make it work.

"Me too." I couldn't help but be hurt by those 2 simple words. He was saying them to Angela not to me. He would go to extremes to keep his love with Angela, not the love _we _had for each other. That relationship was probably trash to him right now. Then again, maybe he suspected it was me and that's why he's confused. No, he wouldn't say those words to me – I doubted that. I touched my face testing and was amazed at how I could still hold back so many tears now. I had been positive they would've overflowed by now. In this small conversation I had already been hurt so many times; maybe I _was_ strong after all.

I looked down to our still intertwined hands which I wished would stay like that forever and was reminded of my wand. I couldn't let harry keep it; I needed it.

"Mind if _I _keep it?" I asked gently, with my voice threatening to break.

"No, of course not." He said and handed me the wand. I wasn't surprised by that, he _did _trust Angela, hope he still trusted me. I could feel the tears coming out now; I knew I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Thanks. I love you." He didn't answer back and it was another blow. I wanted to prove to him how much _I _loved _him._

I leaned closer to him, and I think he leaned in too, but maybe my mind was playing tricks. I kissed him eagerly, not wanting the kiss to end. Our lips moved together like they had been shaped for each other's. I was the one to break the kiss. I was terrified as I realized this weren't _my _lips. _Angela's _lips where the ones that seemed to be shaped for Harry's. I opened my eyes while out foreheads were still pressed together and saw his beautiful green eyes; I could stare at them forever. I kiss his cheek quickly and went towards the exit of the park. I let my tears spill out silently and I wiped them off once they couldn't let me see anymore.

I wandered the streets mindlessly, not knowing where I was headed. The sun had already set when a voice startled me.

"Angela! Angela!" I wiped my face quickly and turned around.

"y-yeah." My voice sounded horrible, like I had been crying all day – exactly what I had been doing.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" the girl moved into the light of the street lamp and I could see her. She looked about 18 or 17 and was Angela's exact same height, maybe a little shorter. She had straight strawberry blond hair up to her chin with a fringe that covered her eyebrows and blue eyes. She looked familiar.

"Umm… who are you?"

She laughed and looked at me with disbelief. "You're kidding right? Just tell me where you where. We've been very worried." She started leading me to the corner of the street and I followed; I had no idea of where I was -- I had my wand just in case.

"I-I was… in the park." I managed to choke out.

"With that boy?" who was she that knew about Angela and Harry? I mean, they had only been together 2 days.

"Harry?" she stopped and yanked my arm back, her jaw dropping. "What?" I asked her confused.

"Harry _Potter?_" she asked with wide eyes.

"Who are you again?"

"Fine! Keep pretending you don't know your own sister." Crap! Angela had a sister and I didn't know about her. I just knew she had a brother 1 year behind me. "I'll admit I haven't seen you in a month, but it isn't enough to forget your own _twin." _

TWIN! That's why she seemed familiar. She probably painted her hair not to look exactly like Angela. I wonder if Harry knew about her. I still didn't know her name. I can't ask my own sister her name! She kept waiting.

"Want me to do this formal?" She asked in disbelief. What was she talking about? "Okay. I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, ravenclaw in Hogwarts. I have 1 brother, his name is Jim Brocklehurst and I sister AKA my_ twin_, her name is Angela Brocklehurst." I didn't stop her; I probably needed to learn this stuff. "My parents' names are Carrie and Eric Brocklehurst and I recently left in search for an apartment since I've already finished with Hogwarts –which I'll miss – and I did find one, but, I don't know, I like it more to live with you guys. Besides, I'm still kind of young right?"

"What? Are you calling me old?" I laughed. That seemed like an okay thing to say to my twin. I mean, we were the same age after all.

"Finally remembered huh?" she said and we hugged. I couldn't help but feel that Mandy had been like the big sister instead of both of them being it. You could see the fact that she took care of Angela. She seemed nice, like the big sister I never had. I wondered if Harry knew about her. "So?"

"So what?"

"Ugh! Are you dating Harry Potter?" she said grinning. "I mean, I don't really know him, though we were in the same year. He's gorgeous and he defeated you-know-who. He lives here right? That's why you met him." So, she was in Ron's year, maybe they knew her.

"Yeah, he's our neighbor." I yawned, feeling very tired. I guessed Angela didn't sleep last night.

"I'm not surprised you're tired. You didn't sleep last night."

"Why? Uhh…I mean, how do you know?"

"Well… mom kind of told me. That you liked this boy and that he lied to you. She never mentioned it was Harry Potter though. It's pretty easy to tell you didn't sleep. You have bags under your eyes."

I wanted to know why Angela wasn't in Hogwarts but, how to ask? "I wish I was in Hogwarts." That seemed like something that could lead to it.

"Yeah, I'd like to have my twin there. It would be way better than having Jim there." Damn! She didn't say anything else.

"Why do you think I wasn't a witch?" that seemed good.

"Well, both our parents are muggles. Yet, mom thinks we were wizards because both our parents had brothers that were muggleborns."

"So, our uncles were muggleborns and mom thinks that you guys were wizards because they passed the magic or something but, not to me."

"Yeah, which is weird since we're twins."

"When did you paint your hair?" I asked curious. She seemed to get along great with Angela, not the type of twin that wants to be different.

"Why are you so forgetting?" I didn't know what to say and she sighed. "I didn't paint it. Mom also thinks that we're kind of opposites."

"But, that's our only difference and the witch part."

"Yeah, well, we're not normal twins. Period."

Some time passed and she spoke again. "Why were you crying? Did Harry do something?"

I guess I could tell her the truth. "I don't know. Our love has faded." I told her sadly.

"How long have you known him?"

"2 days."

"You can't get to know a guy in 2 days." She scoffed.

"I don't know we really loved each other." I could tell Angela and Harry _did_ love each other; I couldn't deny that. But, Mandy was right. How could they know each other in 2 days? He probably didn't know anything about her, not even the fact that she had a twin. Unlike me, that we knew everything about each other.

"I trust your judgment. Why were you wandering the streets again?"

"We were in the park and I just left. I guess I don't know pretty well where we live."

"I've been here for 5 hours and I already know the streets. Did you guys fight?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I didn't want to talk about Angela and Harry's love with Angela's sister!

"Sure." She banged her hip against mine playfully and I returned it. "Ow! What do you have there?" she grabbed my wand form my pocket. "This isn't Jim's wand. Whose is this? OMG! Did he give you his wand?!"

"No, of course not." I said snatching it back. "it's Ginny's wand."

"Who's Ginny?" she asked curious with a huge grin.

"Harry's ex." I answered sadly; I couldn't deny I _was _his ex.

"What?! That's what happened? His ex came?! What did you do?! It's that girl with the bright red hair right?"

"It's not that red." I muttered under my breath. "Nothing. She umm… fainted, and she forgot her wand. I'm keeping it."

"Wow! What did Harry do?"

"Look I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay okay. Can I use it?" she asked eagerly. Should I? Maybe my wand would choose her instead of me. She was a ravenclaw after all.

"Umm… I said I'd keep it safe."

"Fine, fine. You're weird today you know."

We were getting closer to the house. I looked up to the Dursley's house unwillingly and instantly regretted it; Harry's room wasn't lit. Maybe he was already asleep because he didn't care at all. I was surprised at myself. Since when was I such a drama queen? I used to think silly of this type of girls. I tried to calm my emotions so I wouldn't start crying stupidly again. I was exaggerating!

Angela's mom came out and started saying us things about how late it was and where had we been. Normal mom stuff but I didn't pay any attention. I just ran up the stairs and found Angela's room. I threw myself over her purple bed wrapping the pillow with in my arms and, to make it worst, through the window I could see the Dursley's house. Nice and clear. _Great! _Angela's body would get another sleepless night.

**Liked it? I was wondering about the POV thing. Do you want me to keep writing in a no POV way or is this okay? Please please review! Yeah, I'm talking to you guys that have this on alert yet don't review! **


	7. The Truth part 1

**Hi guys! So, I got really inspired on this chapter and made it kind of long so I divided it into 2. You'll see the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you like it. =D**

**GPOV**

_A tall wall of trees surrounded us. We were sitting on the ground smiling at each other. He looked so perfect. His green eyes staring at me. His hair all messed up, as always, showing his scar. We leaned in close to each other, our faces barely an inch away. I reached up a little more so our lips could meet. Suddenly, he laughed bitterly. _

"_I don't love you anymore, remember?" he said, arrogant. Was this truly _my _Harry? My smile banished. _

_He stood up and laughed at me one more time. Tears started clouding my eyes though, some part of me knew this was a dream; yet, I couldn't make myself wake up. A right-minded girl would probably yell right now, tell him: what was his problem? That he couldn't talk to her that way. But, I just couldn't, I felt too heartbroken right now. _

_He looked the other way and smiled, reaching out for something invisible. Then, Angela was there, by his side, where _I _should be. She hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They started getting bigger or was I getting smaller? They looked at each other in a lovey-dovey way and it sickened me. _

_I tried to get up and I hit myself with something hard like a glass case. I was trapped inside something! I began freaking out. I started feeling around me making little knock- knock sounds. Then, I woke up…_

The knocks were still coming from the door. My breathing was fast, like gasps. I was surprised I had managed to sleep. I rubbed my eyes to wake myself a little bit and saw that I had actually cried in my sleep. That's a new one! It was then I realized that it wasn't morning yet. It was dark. I looked around and saw the big, red numbers popping out of the clock. It was 3:16 am. I groaned.

My eyes were getting accustomed to the dark and I could see everything clearer now. I scanned for the door and on the way, a face came into view. I screamed with terror when I saw _her_ face. I covered my mouth as I remembered it was me, well, sort of.

_Just a mirror Ginny. Calm down. _I told myself.

The door swung open and I held back a shriek. I took a deep breath. It was Mandy.

"Shh!" Mandy whispered. "What? Are you trying to wake everyone up?"

"y-you just scared me." I whispered back.

"Yeah, I knew that already." She answered, closing the door slowly and silently behind her. What was she doing here? She hurried to the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. She snickered looking at me. "What?"

"You didn't change?" I looked down and saw I was still in Angela's jeans and shirt. Mandy wore some silky pajamas with clouds.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" I questioned annoyed.

"Well, sorry! I just came to ask you something."

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" I was really feeling tired right now. Still, I didn't want to have anymore of those dreams.

"Umm… no, actually it couldn't. Was it like a test back there or something?"

"What're you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes. "On the way home. Were you testing the story or …?"

"Seriously I don't know what you are talking about!" I said sourly.

"Shh! Keep it down." She sighed. Her eyes wandered around the room and then back to me. "You know… our story."

"What's our story then?" I asked. Maybe Angela kept asking her about how they were born or something and just wanted to have it the same. Which was weird.

"What I told you back there."

"Well, yeah but, what's our _real _story?" I was fully awake now. Is there a deep secret I'm about to find out about?

"You know it better than I do; you were the cause for us making a new story." She looked happy about this, maybe it wasn't as serious as I thought it was. Still, what could it be that she had to ask me about it in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep?

"Well… I-I just want to know if you ….remember it." _Come on! Spill it out already! _

"Okay… I like telling it anyway. Well, you know we are twins right?"

"Yeah, that's obvious." I answered quickly, urging her for more.

"I wasn't born with this hair." _What!? Then, why did she tell me she did before? _"We changed it when we were about 7 years old. Though, everyone thinks it was an accident. We were even talented witches at that age." She said smiling, looking at something far away, remembering.

"Wait, what? _We_?"

"Yeah." She answered casually. WHAT!? ANGELA WAS A WITCH TOO? Why wasn't she at Hogwarts also? Then, her face lit up and she grinned at me. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "I have an idea! What if I show you a memory?" did Angela do this often? Make her sister convince her about their story and if she remembered it? Maybe I had been wrong… Angela looked like the oldest right now. The one that could make her siblings do anything she wanted at her will. I had lost hope, I mean, if Ron started asking me these things I would tell him to stop fooling around or something. Well, I guess I was lucky, this way I could get more info on Angela.

The shock was still there so I just nodded. She pulled my arm towards the door and we walked silently to her room. She opened her closet and a bright blue light dazzled us. There, was a glass bowl and some liquid inside, or was it gas? I couldn't tell. I knew exactly what that was…

"Were did you get a pensive?" I nearly shouted with shock. She covered my mouth.

"Shh! God Angela!" she removed her hand. "You're acting really weird. We made it remember?"

"What!? You made a pensive!? How!?"

"We saw it in some book or something… whatever… onto it." She took her wand out of her drawer and pointed it towards her temple. She closed her eyes and a silvery strand came out of her head. She dumped it into the pensive and gestured me to go ahead. Harry had told me enough to know you just had to dip your head in. I was still nervous though but, excited to finally know this. We whirled around and landed on some old house, Mandy next to me.

Two little identical girls came in laughing with wands. I was confused; you aren't supposed to get wands until you are 11.

"_Give those back!"_ a man called on the background. The twins pointed their wands towards the door and it snapped shut. Knocks came from the other side afterwards. One of the twins stopped giggling and looked very serious all of a sudden, a little too serious for her age.

"Those were our uncle and aunt's wands. We 'borrowed' them." Mandy explained making quotations with her fingers.

"How could we learn to use wands so early?"

"I told you, we were talented witches. Still are, actually."

"_Okay, let's get to work." _One of the twins said.

"That's you." Big Mandy said.

"_Can't we just use them for a little while?" _little Mandy asked throwing little sparks with her wand and giggling.

"_No!" _Angela took out a big, dusty book and opened it on the floor.

"_You don't like me do you?" _little Mandy said with sadness.

"_I only hate being like you." _How could such a small girl say that to her own twin? Sure, now she acted all sweet and innocent when she really is a horrible witch!

"_But, I like my hair the way it is!"_

"_Well, yeah, but, don't you want to be unique and special?"_

"_Yeah…" _she answered looking down.

"_Well, then you have to do this." _

"I still can't believe you actually made me fall for that. But, I _do _actually love my blonde hair." Mandy said making me remember that this was just a memory.

By now, little Angela had murmured a spell and Mandy's hair was starting to change color, texture and length.

"_Perfect!" _Angela said. I felt my jaw drop. _I_ hadn't even master human transfiguration yet! "_Now, for the trick!" _she waved her wand and made a big "boom" sound. They threw themselves on the floor and waved their wands again to unlock the door. Then, threw the wands away. A perfect simulation to an explosion.

Their uncle came charging in and carried them both outside. They acted real well, like they had fainted or something. He started slapping them gently.

"_What happened girls!?"_ they finally 'woke up' and started crying. Man! What were these girls?!

"_It was an accident Uncle Joe!"_ they said hugging him.

"_We don't know what happened_!" their uncle looked at Mandy with worry about her blond hair and then we were back at the room. I almost lost my balance.

"_We_ did that?! At age 7?" Angela was a … a… really weird girl! How could Harry like someone like that?! She lied and she is nothing but evil! How does her sister even stand her after that?! Of course, he probably didn't know any of these.

"Umm… yeah."

"And why in our fake story did you say you were born with blonde hair? I mean, you were 7 when you changed your hair. People should've noticed."

"Well, uncle didn't want to let people know we had been under his care when that happened so, we moved to a different town and from then on pretended my hair was really blonde."

"What about friends you used to have?"

"Our family didn't have lots of friends just from school and stuff and well, we changed of school too. All our family was on the secret well, the version that they knew of the secret."

"Why isn't Angela at Hogwarts? I-I mean, why aren't I at Hogwarts?" I was really trying to understand this girl but, just couldn't.

"Up for another memory trip?" she asked smiling. I simply nodded, too shocked to muster another word, yet again. She did the same and soon we were in a park. I searched for them and found them under a tree. They looked a little older.

"_Why don't you ever want mommy to see you do magic? You're amazing!" _little Mandy asked Angela.

"_Because I don't want them to know I can." _Angela answered.

"_Why? Magic is cool!" _Mandy said jumping with excitement.

"_Yeah, it is, but, you can do it too." _She said, full of regret and annoyance.

"_So?"_

"_I already told you I don't like being like you!" _she shouted but, Mandy didn't even look startled at that.

"_But, you _can _do magic. You can't hide it forever." _

"_I have a plan. I don't want to be in Hogwarts. I don't want people to know we are exactly the same." _This girl was crazy! Who would give up magic just because her twin can do it too?

"_So, you are going to live a muggle life?" _Mandy asked disappointed.

"_Yeah, but, not completely a muggle. I'm planning to pass as a squib or something. That's why I don't want mom to know I can do magic, because if she does find out, my plan will go down the drains." _

"_Wow." _

"_I really love you sis and, I've realized now that I'm the one that doesn't like to be like you so, I won't make you suffer anything else. Making you do the hair thing was wrong." _

"_I really like my hair actually." _

They hugged and we were back in the room. I didn't move a single muscle, still shocked. 

"How did I manage to make myself a squib?" I asked in barely a whisper through stiff lips.

"Already on it sis!" she said enthusiastic, already dumping a new memory.

**So, what did you guys think? I guess that I didn't really want Harry to end up with Angela so, I made her bad. I **_**really **_**like the Ginny/Harry pair. You'll get more info on her on the next chapter. Please review! **


	8. The Truth part 2

**Hi guys! So, second part to the truth. Please review! It really makes my day, ENJOY!**

We were in a bright yellow house. It must be Angela's old home. They were eating breakfast when an owl came with 2 letters.

"_But, mom! I'm not a witch." _Little 11-year-old Angela complained.

"_Well, if it says here that you are then, you are. Congratulations girls!"_ she kissed both their foreheads. Mandy looked very happy and exited while Angela looked worried. "_I'll call Uncle Joe so he can take you to buy your school stuff." _Angela grinned then and kept eating her cereal.

The memory faded but replaced by another one shortly. It was Ollivander's shop. I recognized the familiar man soon enough.

"_But, I've told you I can't do magic, uncle!" _Angela explained once again.

"_Just try. Dumbledore has never been wrong before." _Her uncle exclaimed with great respect.

"_When can _I _get my wand?" _Mandy asked impatient.

"_Try this one dear." _Ollivander instructed, giving Mandy a wand. She took it and purple sparks came out of its tip with a little ding. Mandy started giggling. _"Perfect! It's an 11 inch wand with a unicorn hair and dragon skin core." _

"_Wow." _Mandy said looking at her wand as if it was some priceless treasure. I smiled – it reminded me of myself.

"_You take care of it Mandy." _Her uncle told her severely. _"Now, go on Ange." _He said, pushing her closer to the counter. She stomped her foot resigned and looked up at Ollivander with a mask of anger. I could tell she had a plan up her sleeve.

Ollivander handed her a wand smaller than Mandy's and she scrunched her nose slightly in disgust for barely a second, and then composed herself. She grabbed it loosely and I single red spark was coming out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her gripping it tightly and thousands of wands came flying out of their cases, some even exploding. She stepped back and released the wand. Either she was _truly _scared of what she had done or she was a perfect little actress. I looked at big Mandy. She had excitement in her eyes. How could she like her sister?! How could she have even permitted her to do such things just because "they were the same"?! They both were messed up!

We were back in the room. Mandy sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Exciting wasn't it?" she said jumping slightly on the bed.

"So, wait! Let me get this straight! You have blonde hair because I _made _you do it?! And I don't go to Hogwarts because I don't want to be the same as my sister?! And no one else knows about this besides us 2?!"

"Yes! Now keep it down." She whispered, moving her hands downward, indicating me to lower my volume. Well the hell I won't!

"Ang-I'm such a lunatic! How could you have even permitted this?!" I shouted at her outraged.

"Well, you're my sister. And, after that you started acting better with me. Like a real sister. I liked it." She answered avoiding my angry glare.

"Oh, I understand now! She thought she was way better than you, didn't she? That if you were the same as her-me that I wouldn't get recognized. That's what sh-I thought didn't I? That I needed to be different."

"I was very _surprised_ when you told me you would give up on learning magic. I felt very hurt at that, you know? Because I didn't think you hated me _that _much. That you preferred people thinking you were a squib rather than being like me in another way. You were way better at it than anyone. You were better at everything than me, yet, I knew what you felt. Because, every time you accomplished something, I got props too. It felt amazing to me!" she smiled still looking away and then it faded. "but, I knew you couldn't feel that way, they weren't recognizing you alone. I understood why you hated being like me so much, don't worry." She said it with sadness.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I knew it was probably the first time she had the courage to get that out of her chest. I knew that maybe Angela was desperate to get recognized by her accomplishments but, to go to those extremes?! She was just crazy. Suddenly I wondered, was she acting when she said she loved harry? Could she be angry at him? She's probably mad at me. If she had a wand, could her natural talents beat me? Even if I've had more practice? I gasped.

"Does she, I mean…do _I _have a wand?" I asked curiously.

She smiled but, still didn't look at me. "Yeah, you do. It was fun the way you got it but, it was obvious you weren't going to be completely without magic. We got out of Ollivander's with, you already proven a squib after many sort of test and stuff. I don't quite remember it. I had my wand and you asked me to lend it to you. You went back to Ollivander's pretending you went to check out some owls. You hid from Ollivander and summoned the wand that was fit for you – the first one you tried."

"I could do a summoning spell when I was 11?!" what_ was_ this girl?!

"I told you, you were a very talented witch. A letter came the next day. About, Dumbledore already knowing what had happened."

"Of course." I muttered.

"Every year I came from Hogwarts you were eager to learn new spells and stuff. I showed them to you and you always mastered them in no time. Even in less time than that Hermione Granger could." I found _that_ hard to believe. "You know, I never told you this before but, Dumbledore knew you weren't a squid."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important, I mean, he didn't say something like you had to accept being a witch or anything. He left you to keep pretending to be a squib. One day he just asked me to come to his office and well, he didn't say anything straight forward. I think he was giving me hints. He kept saying things like 'it's too bad your sister isn't a witch too' and that you were very talented though, he never did say in which way you were talented. And he said 'tell her to take care and feel free to come closer to the wizarding world' then, he just told me to go back to class."

"He knows everything. Dumbledore was a great man. Losing him was…something terrible. I miss him."

"Yeah…but, you never even knew him." Finally looking up at me with, nothing but confusion. Few! Still not suspicious.

"Well, no but, you told me…stuff about him."

"I guess I did mention him some times. But, I never thought you would remember him these past years." Looking down again.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"This last years you started telling me that you wanted to stop being a witch. That, you wanted to live a normal life. _That_ I never understood – you loved being a witch and then you started saying nonsense like: magic isn't cool. That's why I _wanted _to show you the memories because I thought it will help you get back on your witch track. If you saw how talented you were." She said frowning. So that was why she was so eager to show memories to her own sister that had them too. But, before I could give any more thought on that I got sidetracked.

"What? I stopped trying to learn witch stuff?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, you even started thinking muggle like. You thought of yourself as a muggle and nothing more. Every time something happened to you or Jim did something to you. I would ask you why didn't you defend yourself and you would simply say: I'm no wizard. I thought you started forgetting you were a witch."

"Why? And no, no one could forget that."

"I don't know. You just suddenly decided it. And it _did _seem like you had forgotten."

"When?"

"About 2 years ago, when the whole you-know-who stuff started." Well, I guess that's why she didn't have her wand with her.

"Wait, where's my wand?" remembering a much more important matter.

"How should I know? You guarded it with your life. You never told me where you kept it and I was the only one that knew about it." _Damn!_

"You think a summoning spell will work?"

"Maybe. Did you lose it or something?" staring at me with disbelief.

"I just…don't remember where I… left it."

"Okay then, here." Taking out her wand from the pajama pocket and handing it to me. I grabbed it warily.

"Accio wand." My wand came flying out of the pocket. I sighed. "Accio _Angela's_ wand." We waited in silence and then a loud boom came from Angela's room, making us jump. We ran toward it, opened the door not even bothering to be quiet anymore. The crashes were coming from the closet. I opened it fiercely and there was a small chest.

A chest jumping like something was trying to get out of it – Angela's wand. The chest was made of brown leather with a silver lock glowing slightly.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously to Mandy. Her eyes were wide.

"It's your magic chest. You used it to hide important things. Only you can open it." Looking at me with sadness though her voice was urgent. She was probably thinking that Angela _had _forgotten everything. I grabbed it without thinking.

"How?" surely she most know.

"I don't know! You never felt the need to tell me and I didn't ask --they were your private stuff." she yelled, looking at me as if I was crazy.

I just grabbed the lock and yanked it. Maybe all you needed was the correct body. Surely enough, it dissolved at my touch. The wand came zooming out but, not at _my _waiting hand as I had thought it would. It zoomed toward the window shattering it on the way. We covered our heads from the flying glasses, letting go of the chest. Just then, the door banged open with Angela's parents barging in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" her mother asked startled.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE?" her father asked this time looking around the room "what happened to the window?!" looked at it with wide eyes.

"Nothing!" Mandy and I said at the same time. I quickly hid my wand behind my back putting it inside my back pocket.

Angela's father walked over to the window with his jaw dropping. Probably thinking about the money he had to pay for a new one.

"Look at what you did to this window!" he said gesturing to it.

"Don't worry dad! I'll fix it. _Reparo! _See." Mandy pointed at the window with her wand and it was back to normal.

"What were you doing up so late?" Mandy's mom asked more calmly while her dad was touching the window – checking to see if it was okay. I resisted a laugh. Her question reminded me of the time so, I looked towards the clock and it read 4:03 am.

"We were just talking mom. I can't have any sister time? I've been gone for a month you know." Mandy said impatient.

"Well, couldn't it wait till morning?" I was glad it didn't wait. I placed my arm around Mandy's shoulders and hugged her tightly, sisterly.

"No, it couldn't m-mom. I really missed her." I answered, feeling awkwardly by the word mom and Mandy grinned at me.

"Well, what were you doing that caused a broken window?" she question suspicious. "You know that using magic Mandy is wrong in front of your sister." Probably thinking that I was jealous or something. If she only knew…

"No, mom, we weren't doing anything. We were… umm."

"Having a little makeover." I said, speaking the first thing that popped into my head.

She rolled her eyes. "And that would cause a broken window huh?" she asked with sarcasm.

"I didn't want to put on some lipstick and Angela threw it at me but, I ducked." Mandy answered this time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I threw it a little too hard." I told her laughing. "Good reflexes by the way."

"Thanks." She said and chuckled.

"Don't be so aggressive Angela." She pointed at me and gave us a meaningful look.

Angela's dad left the room muttering things under his breath it sounded like: "twins and one a witch, broken windows. What else? Hmph!"

"Go to sleep girls. And, Angela, don't sleep without pajamas." And with that, we were alone. We both made sighs of relief. Then, the questions began.

"What just happened?" Mandy asked me excited.

"I don't know."

"Did you make the summoning spell right?" her voice made it clear she doubted that.

"Of course I did it right!"

"Yeah, just wondering. Maybe someone summoned it too or, I don't know. Hey, why did the ex's wand fly out the first time?"

"Uh…I don't know." What could I say?

"It was weird." Her eyes locked on the floor and she grinned. I looked down and saw the chest open with its possessions scattered. She reached for it but, I got first.

"Hey!" she complained.

"They are my stuff." I wanted to see what was inside myself but, not with Mandy here. I touched the place where the lock used to be and a new one appeared with a dazzling silver light.

"Fine. Good night sis." She hugged me and left. She was some weird girl too but, nice…in a sort of way. Having to put up with a sister like Angela must've been hard.

I shuddered as I remembered that Angela was at _my _house with _my _family. What if it had been her the one that summoned her wand? They could be in danger with her there. But, if what Mandy said is true then, she prefers being a muggle and acting like one maybe she hadn't been the one that summoned it but, who else? I sighed and looked at the chest in my hands. I waited for the lock to dissolve and gasped as I opened it.

**Ohh! Cliffie. Lol! Hoped you enjoyed it. Please please update! It really motivates me. =D btw, I'm working on a dramione right now but, I'm not very good with kissing scenes so, I need help. Please PM me or on your review give me an idea. Thanks!**


	9. Reborn

**Hello!!! It's been quite a while since I updated this story but… I've decided that I WILL finish it… at least give it an ending! :D as you may or may not have noticed today I updated all my stories!!! That's cause today (or around today) is my "one-year-fanfiction" anniversary!!! I want to thanks iceskaterluvr for getting me into fanfic! :D well… enjoy this chapter! **

**APOV**

The burrow was silent. Everyone was asleep and I used this 'peaceful' time to think. I was pacing silently in Ginny's room. Damn her and her magic! This was the type of time when my love for magic rose. How could I possibly beat a witch by being a muggle? It was impossible! I _had _to do magic!

"No! I made a promise to myself that I would _never _use magic again!" I said to myself.

What else could I do? I couldn't possibly go to Harry. Mere transportation to go there was a problem. Then again, there was Ginny. After her speech about how she loved Harry and would do anything to get him, I doubted she would just give in easily.

"ARGH!" I threw myself toward her bed and sank my head into the pillow.

I loved magic so much but it only made me more like my sister. I knew it was irrational but I hated being like somebody else. I wanted to be unique! I wanted to get the props I deserved! I knew it was stupid to let go of something I loved just to be different but I truly _hated _being like my sister. I sighed and rolled on my back.

I looked at her motion-picture with Harry. How dare she? How dare she steal him? How dare she do this to me? How could she, a mediocre witch, possibly think of beating me, the most talented witch of my age? Even Dumbledore admitted I was talented...

_I'm sorry to find out that you are not attending to Hogwarts. I'd always had the feeling that you would be a very talented witch. The wizarding world would accept you with open arms at any time. _

He'd sent me a letter. No one knew about it; not even Mandy. I'd figured out the hints anyway. _I know you're a witch and you should come here. _Course I didn't send a reply and he didn't write again. I think _he _got my message.

I, a witch that even Dumbledore recognized as talented, would _not_ let someone as Ginny win over me. Not in a million years. She does not know what she got herself into.

I cracked the door open and checked to see if there was anybody wandering around. The burrow was as still as always. Not even the gnomes outside could be heard. I ascended a floor and entered Ron's room.

He was snoring silently; it was soothing and made me sleepy. I tiptoed over his drawer and his wand was just lying there, as if it was meant for me to grab —as I intended to do.

I reached for it when a thought occurred to me.

_What if the wand chooses me? I mean, he doesn't seem very bright. _I thought.

I decided that it didn't matter. I _needed _a wand right now and I couldn't care less if he stopped having one. I grabbed it quickly and descended the stairs again, into Ginny's room.

Once I was there, I opened the window and the light breeze entered through it. It was even more soothing than the snores. It hit my face gently and swayed my hair. I needed some rest. I hadn't practiced magic in 2 years now. Yet, what I possessed was natural talent; I doubted my summoning spell had changed.

"_Accio wand!_" I whispered, concentrating hard with my eyes closed. I hardly needed to concentrate with a simple spell as this one but, it was a pretty long distance and I hadn't practiced in a long time.

I opened my eyes and waited in the darkness, staring out the starless night with the full moon softly lighting my face. The breeze swayed the trees, creating a lullaby. My eyelids dropped unconsciously.

_SWISH!!_ A loud bang abruptly awoke me. I hit my head with the window.

"Ow!" My head was throbbing and I groped at it automatically. I glance around the room in search of the source of the sound. I gasped as I noticed my wand lying on the floor, barely visible in the moon light.

"Yes!" I reached for it and couldn't stop myself from hugging it. I'd missed it. I hadn't realized how big a part of me it was. How much I needed it. How much I _loved_ it.

I loved being a witch! I loved being able to do things no one could! I'd been mad to give it up! That won't happen again. I _am _a witch and I can't deny it. I returned Ron's wand to its former position and left to my wondering.

_Wait! Isn't Ginny still under aged?_ I thought mystified. _She can't be! Unless she found a way to switch bodies without using magic or a way to trick the ministry, which I doubted. _

I wondered when her birthday had been. Probably around this time of year. Could I wait till I was sure? I didn't think so.

Oh! How I ached to use my faithful wand again! It was almost impossible to resist the urge to do every single spell I knew! But no, I couldn't possibly risk losing my wand for a stupid thing as under aged magic. I had to resist and make sure first. I should've come to my senses a long time ago. How could I have possibly believed that I could live without magic!?

"Little spells can't be traced." I remembered cheerily.

"_Lumos." _I murmured and watched in amazement as my wand lit with that familiar and warm glow I'd missed.

"_Knox." _ Its light faded away.

"_Lumos."_

"_Knox."_

"_Lumos." _

I don't know how long I stayed up, lighting and turning off my wand, or when I fell asleep, but I woke up the next morning with my wand by my side and the sun streaming down my window.

I went down the stairs, to the kitchen, where Ginny's mother was surely there making breakfast fro everyone. She was an amazing cook; I'll give her that. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I entered the kitchen. The Weasley's were nice people though Ron was a little immature.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Good morning… mom." I couldn't get accustomed to that.

"How did you spend your birthday yesterday? I can't believe you're of age now!" Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

"Neither can I." I replied while a grin spread in my face.

**So… I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Umm... I don't really know when Ginny's birthday is but since it's a fanficiton I don't really care lol! If anyone knows when it is, please tell me! Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
